This invention relates to the manufacture of a building product, such as a panel, and more particularly to the manufacture of such a product where the product includes a slab of hardened material produced from an aqueous flowable slurry. The invention further concerns the production of a fire-resistant panel product, and novel slurry compositions from which the panel may be produced.
In recent years, a considerable market has developed for fire-resistant doors capable of withstanding severe test procedures for a favorable fire rating to be obtained. Featured herein, and described with more particularity hereinbelow, are methods and compositions usable in the manufacture of fire-resistant door core assemblies, and doors produced from these core assemblies.